Five Days
by jayy.lovess.channyy.411
Summary: S C go to Wisconsin for five days during their vacation. This is the story of what they got up to, and how Chad had to meet Sonny's family! CHANNY! Summary sucks, story is better! Day 3 is FINALLY up!
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

**A/N: Hey there! If you read the notice, then this is the story I promised I would write. If you didn't read the notice I sent out, go to my old story, "Living Without Chad Dylan Cooper" and look at Chapter 3. I hope you like this story :) *hands out gummy bears*. This story is in response to PurpleTwilight9720's SWAC competition :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonny With A Chance.**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad and I were going to Wisconsin for the week to see my family. I was really excited, as I hadn't been home for over 3 years since I moved to Hollywood. What made it even better was that it was my birthday on the second to last day, and I was hopefully having a party. I looked out of the taxi window, remembering all the farms and the odd penthouse here and there. I turned to Chad. "I heard it's going to snow tomorrow, that should be exciting," I said to him.

"We can have a snowball fight then. Be prepared to see the greatest snowballing skills from the greatest actor of our generation," he said, grinning. I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Shut up. Besides, in California it only snows a little bit, whereas here, you'll be knee deep in it," I giggled.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are you ready to be amazed by my snowballing skills?"

"Yes, I am actually," I said, crushing my lips on to his. We stayed like that for what felt like minutes, then I saw something out of the window that caught my eye. "There's my house, look," I said to Chad, pulling away from our kiss. He turned to the window and I pointed at a penthouse in the distance. "Nice, Munroe. A small penthouse, perfect for a nice week away," he said, putting his arm around me. We stayed like that for the rest of the journey. We got to my house in no time. We paid the taxi driver and he got our bags out of the car for us. "Shall we, m'lady?" said Chad, holding out his free hand.

"We shall." I took his hand and we walked to the house. I rang the doorbell. Mom answered it and nearly screamed when she saw me. "Sonny! I've missed you so much!" she said, hugging me.

"Mom, it's been a week," I said.

"I know, but it feels weird without you. How was your flight?" she asked.

"It was good thanks. Mom, I brought Chad with me, if that's ok," I said, silently praying that it was. She turned to Chad. "Welcome to Wisconsin, Chad. It's great to have you, you're welcome here any time," said Mom, and I breathed a sigh of relief. We went into the house. It hadn't changed much, the walls were still blue. "Sonny, show Chad to his room," Mom said. To save any further embarrassment, I grabbed Chad's hand and led him upstairs. I took him to the spare room and I shut the door. "I'm really sorry about my embarrassing Mom, she does that a lot," I said.

"I think your Mom is quite sweet to be protective of you. It shows she cares," Chad replied. He put his suitcase in the corner of the room and sat on the bed.

"I'm just gonna put my stuff away in my room," I said, taking my suitcase and going out. Next door to the spare room was my old bedroom. I went in. Everything was virtually the same. My double bed sat in the middle of the room. My closet was still the same old white colour it had been. I smiled. I put my suitcase in the corner of the room and I opened it. I rummaged amongst layers of sweats and jeans and I found my slippers. I put them on, and I went out of my room. I decided to go downstairs. "Sonny? Is that you?" called my Mom from the living room. I went in, and looked around. Not only was my Mom sitting on the couch, but there was my aunt and uncle, my brother and my Grandma there too. I gasped. "Welcome home, Sonny!" they all said. I hugged each one of them, until I got to my brother, Aaron. He picked me up and spun me around. "I've missed you, buddy," he said, finally hugging me.

"I've missed you too, chuck," I said, "It's good to be home." I let go of my brother and went to the middle of my family. "I've got someone to show you," I said, remembering Chad, and I sprinted upstairs.

**Chad's POV**

I was sitting on my bed thinking, when I heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in," I called and in came Sonny. "Hey there, beautiful," I said. She smiled, but she noticed something was wrong with me.

"What's wrong Chad?" she asked, sitting next to me. I put my arm around her and looked into her beautiful eyes. "I'm scared Sonny. I'm scared your family won't like me, I'm scared that I'll give a bad impression, I'm scared I'll not be accepted," I said, sadly. She hugged me.

"Chad, don't worry. Remember how scared I felt when I met your parents? I was terrified that they wouldn't accept me, a small town girl, into their family, but they did. You'll be accepted, don't worry," she said. I kissed her. Sonny always knew how to make me feel better. "Thanks, Sonny. I love you," I said.

"I love you too, now let's go," she said, taking my hand. We went downstairs into the sitting room, where there were lots of people who strangely looked like Sonny. "This is my boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper. You might recognise him. He's from Mackenzie Falls, a famous TV show," she said. The whole company in the room smiled and they got up and each one hugged me. They asked me questions about myself, my home life etc. "Now we've all got acquainted with each other, let's eat!" said Connie, and everyone got off the couch. We all sat at the table and ate in silence. Sonny and I often stole glances at each other, staring into each other's eyes. As soon as we had all finished, everyone asked me and Sonny questions about 'Channy.' We told them everything, how we came to be a couple, how we first met etc. I turned to Sonny. I was starting to feel tired, so I whispered to her, "I'm going to go to bed, if that's ok with you," I said.

"Yeah, ok, that's fine. I'll see you in a minute," she replied, and she turned to her family. "Chad is going to bed now," she said and her family all said goodnight to me. I went upstairs.

**Sonny's POV**

Chad got up from the table and everyone said goodnight to him. "Sonny, we all think Chad's a really nice guy. You've chosen well," said Mom, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," I replied, yawning.

"You better get yourself to bed, you look tired," said Mom, and I nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight everyone," I said, walking out of the room

"Goodnight Sonny," I heard them call back. I went upstairs, had a shower and got ready for bed. I went to Chad's room. The door was slightly open, so I crept inside. He was sleeping peacefully. I went over to him and kissed him goodnight, then went out. I went to my room and went to sleep.

"Sonny?" a voice called. I woke up and turned over to see Chad lying next to me.

"I thought you were sleeping," I said. He smiled.

"I was acting, Sonny, didn't you know?" he asked, and I hit him. He pretended to bounce back from the punch. "That was acting too," he said. He looked at me.

"Really Chad, really?" I said, looking back at him, quickly getting lost in his big blue eyes which shone in the moonlight. We were like that for countless seconds, blue and brown moulding together. Chad's hand reached for my face and he brushed away the lock of hair that had suddenly fallen down from my hair. "Sonny, thank you," said Chad.

"For what?" I asked

"For being here with me, for taking me to Wisconsin and introducing me to your family," he said. I hugged my boyfriend.

"Chad, that's what I'm supposed to do, silly," I said, smiling. Chad kissed my forehead.

"You better go to sleep, Munroe, I don't want your Mom blaming me if you're tired tomorrow," Chad said. I yawned and I fell asleep against Chad's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It's taken me nearly 2 weeks to write this, so here it is :) I need people to review and give me feedback and constructive criticism :) *hands out virtual cookies* Please review, the quicker I get reviews, the quicker the updates come :)**

**Thanks and God Bless!**

**Jemma :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 of Five Days! Thanks for all the reviews :) *hands out virtual cookies* I hope you like this chapter :) Please keep on reviewing, you guys keep me going.**

**Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Sonny With A Chance or Pride and Prejudice. End of.**

**Chad POV**

I woke up and felt a hard object on my chest. I turned my head and I saw Sonny fast asleep on my chest. She looked so beautiful. Her long brown hair framed her face and she had a splash of colour in her usually white cheeks. I smiled to myself and kissed her on the forehead. I gently got out of bed so I didn't wake Sonny up. I went to the bathroom and had a shower, then I went to my room and got dressed. I looked out of the window and I saw flakes of snow fall down from the sky. The area was covered in a white blanket of snow and it looked beautiful. "So you like the look of the snow then?" asked Sonny as she came in.

"Yeah, it looks pretty," I said, smiling. "Now, what about that snowball fight we promised yesterday," I said, turning around.

"Hell yeah, you're on," she said and she ran downstairs with me chasing her. She led me into the kitchen where there were 2 plates of pancakes on the table. We ate them quickly, put our coats and scarves on and we went outside into the yard.

**Sonny's POV**

We went outside into the yard and I immediately started making a ball of snow. I watched as Chad started to make baby steps through the snow and I laughed. I threw the ball of snow at him and he smiled. "It's on, Munroe," he said and we both made snowballs, then threw them at each other. We carried on for what felt like hours, then I thought of a plan. "Chad, can you hug me please?" I asked him. He eyed me suspiciously, but he took me in his arms. Unknown to him, I had a lump of snow in my hand. I brought my hand to Chad's hair and rubbed the snow in it. He immediately let go of me and put his hand to his hair. I giggled, and couldn't stop laughing when he tried to fix his hair back to how it was. "Ahh, my hair, my perfect hair," he wailed. I carried on laughing until I found Chad's lips on mine. "That wasn't fair, Munroe," he said, after we broke away.

"Yes it was, I just like to call it a victory," I said, smiling.

"Good ."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Go-" I never got to finish the word because Chad picked me up, bridal style, and spun me around. I screamed and laughed at the same time. We stopped spinning, and Chad finally put me down. He took hold of one hand and placed the other hand on my waist. Even though there was no music, we started to dance. The moment was so perfect. All of a sudden, I saw more snow falling from the sky. Chad smiled. "Isn't this romantic?" Chad said. I smiled up at him.

"Yes it is. But I know something that would make it even more romantic?"

"What's that?" he asked

"This," I said, kissing him. I had always wanted to be kissed in the rain, but now I had changed my mind. Kissing in the snow with the perfect boyfriend is so much better. We broke away, both of us red in the face, cold and happy.

"I'm hungry, let's go and get a sandwich," Chad said, keeping hold of my hand and taking me towards the door. We went inside. "Hey kids, do you want some dinner?" Mom called as we entered the kitchen. I glanced at the clock and wondered at how we had managed to spend six hours in the garden. "Yes please, Mom," I said.

"Ok, it's on the table," said Mom and we rushed to the dining room, where we ate and talked about random stuff like why the sky is blue. I took our plates out to the kitchen. I came back and I got the shock of my life. I found Chad sitting on the sofa reading one of my favourite books of all time, Pride and Prejudice. "Chad, your reading, that's really not like you," I joked.

"Sonny, I've read this three times before and, I have to admit, it is my favourite book of all time," he said.

"Don't you think Darcy is an utter idiot for treating Lizzy the way he did before he dated her?" I asked Chad.

"Yeah, but don't forget he was in love with her the whole time," he added

"But still, I mean the way he proposed to her the first time was just wrong," I said. I saw Chad's face light up. "What?" I asked.

"Don't you think Darcy and Lizzie's story is like how we met? Guy and girl meet, guy loves girl but girl thinks he's a jerk, they fight over silly little things, then they finally admit they like each other," he said.

"Yeah, I hadn't really thought of it that way," I said, in all honesty. "Hey, talking of Pride and Prejudice, there's a film version out. Do you want to watch it?"

"If it's the one with Keira Knightley, then I'll pass," he said, making a sicky face.

"No, it's not that one. I found a better version that I bought on Ebay. The only problem is that it's nearly six hours long," I said, getting the DVD out from a closet. I turned the DVD player on, put the disc in, pressed play and I went to sit next to Chad. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into his warm chest.

*Six hours later*

**Chad's POV**

I had to admit, that film was pretty damn good. I took out the DVD from the player and put it on the side. I heard Sonny yawn. "I'm going to bed, goodnight," she said, giving me a quick kiss then running upstairs. I looked at the clock. It was 1.30 am and Sonny's official birthday. I had all her presents hidden in a little cupboard, thanks to Connie, and I had a little surprise party planned too. I went upstairs, got dressed and went to sleep in Sonny's room.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I decided to put Pride and Prejudice in there because we studied it for our English lessons and I loved the book. Please review, and I'm gonna upload another chapter soon!**

**Thanks, R&R and God Bless**

**Jemma :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3**

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated, I've had lots of exams :( It was my birthday on Thursday, so this chapter was inspired by it. This is part 1 of Day 3 of Five Days. I hope you like it just as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter! Please review, don't be shy, I don't bite, I promise :P**

**Thanks! Part 2 will be up soon!**

**Disclaimer: Me No Own SWAC. Neither do I own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**Sonny's POV**

My eyes fluttered open as I realised what day it was. Today was my 18th birthday and I was really excited. I went to have a shower and I got dressed into a t-shirt that said 'I'm Udderly Gorgeous' with a picture of a cow on it and a pair of jeans. I walked out of the bathroom and I noticed a certain blonde haired boy (who happened to be my gorgeous boyfriend) sleeping on my bed. I smiled. Chad looked so cute when he was sleeping. His usually perfect hair was sticking up in all different directions and his pajama top was all crumpled. I couldn't help but giggle. I went to my suitcase and I got out my laptop. I sat down on the bed and I switched it on. I logged on to my Facebook homepage and I found I had various 'happy birthday' messages from my friends. I replied to them all and went on my profile. I smiled at my profile picture. It was a photo of me and Chad, taken on his birthday. "Isn't that a cute photo of us," said a voice. I turned round and Chad was leaning towards my laptop, looking at the screen.

"Yeah, it is, and when did you decide to wake up?" I asked him.

"Never mind that, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONNY!" he shouted.

"I'm sure the whole of Wisconsin heard that," I said, kissing him on the forehead. Chad got up and went downstairs, only to come upstairs carrying a huge box. I gasped "Yay, treasure!" I said, opening the box and grabbing the first present. I tore it open and found a beautiful dress. The dress was yellow and it had a black bow around the middle. "It's beautiful, Chad, thank you so much," I said.

"That's from your Mum, as I have no taste in ladies fashion," Chad said, laughing. He handed me another present, and I tore it open. It was a bright pink scarf, perfect for the Wisconsin weather.

"Thanks, but we're only here for 2 more days so I might not use it," I said, regretfully. I opened some more presents. I got more clothes from my Mom, the Taylor Swift CD, a Mack Falls boxset (no surprise there) and an iPod touch. Chad handed me one last thing. I opened it, and found it was a photo album. I was about to say something when Chad said, "Just open it and read the message." I opened the cover of the photo album and read the message: "To a very special girl. I made this for you so that you could remember all the fun times we've had and ones that are yet to come, because memories last forever. I love you, from Chad." A stray tear fell down my cheek. I smiled, and turned the page. There were loads of photos of us, some from our fake prom, our second first date, our TV shows and our holidays together. I looked up at my amazing boyfriend. "Thank you so much. I love it. It's like a constant memory replaying over and over again in my head and-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Chad kissed me.

"I must admit, that is a great way to shut me up," I said.

"Yes, I know. Come on, let's get something to eat, I'm hungry," said Chad, taking my hand.

**Chad POV**

Sonny and I went downstairs into the kitchen. She got out two bowls and got out some coco pops. "You're acting as if it's a normal day," I said.

"It is, only I'm a year older than I was last year," she said. Sonny handed me the bowl of cereal and we ate in comfortable silence. Suddenly, Connie came in.

"Happy birthday Sonny," she said.

"Thanks, Mom," replied Sonny, embracing her. I left them, as they were talking about some new shop that had opened. I went upstairs and put on some jeans and a red shirt. I got my phone out and found I had a text. It was from Tawni.

"_Hey! We're at LAX now, how long will it take us to get to the house? X" _it said. I smiled. I had secretly planned a surprise party for Sonny. I had invited all of her friends who were coming over from LA.

"_Not long, the flight's about 2 hours and the ride is about 10 minutes :) x" _I replied back to her.

**A/N: Once again, I'm really sorry for the very slow update, I've been so busy with school, so it's nice to have a week off :) part 2 will be up soon, I promise :)**


End file.
